Lupin III meets samurai girls
by acer1231wilder
Summary: Lupin had got himself into a crossfire,. of a school war!. Lupin the third was been busted in public. what would Lupin Do now?
1. Ch 1: welcome to Le Samourai School

A/N: Lupin the third style is from part 5 and the anniversary 50 Lupin is still burning?

 **Lupin** was driving Fiat alone.

Wella great peaceful winter vacation for me. **Lupin** said to himself.

it's too bad jigen and the others can't come with me. **Lupin** said.

however **Lupin** stop the car. and stopped, he saw helicopter flying past him.

what the hell is going on? **Lupin** said confused.

 **Lupin** saw explosion coming from the meters ahead of him.

 **Lupin** stepped on the gas pedal and drove fast to see what was going on.

 **Kawakami War!!!**

between the class 2-F and their rival class 2-S.

nothing hold back! we're going to show them why we are class S. **Hideo** said to his students.

 **Lupin** throw his Fiat behind the forest, so no one can spot him.

He caught out of his Fiat and see what is going on.

is some civil wars going on? **Lupin** said curious.

extermination squad, preparation complete. **Azumi** said to **Hideo** on radio.

fushiwkawa, what about your spuadron? **Hideo** said.

 **Kokoro** was drinking her tea.

we are always ready. **Kokoro** said to Hideo on radio.

so she say. **Touma** replied to **Hideo**.

Yep. All right. All footsteps. move out! **Hideo** replied to his student.

oh, incoming communque. **Touma** said to **Hideo**.

say what!? **Hideo** said in shock.

 **Kazuko** was fighting against all of class 2-S students.

Class 2-F Kawakami Kazuko...has arrived. **Kazuko** said.

 **Christiane** was fighting against all of class 2-S students.

Class 2-F Christiane FRIEDRICH...is here. **Christiane** said.

how arrow was shots by the student from class 2-S, by **Miyako**.

Class 2-F Miyako SHIINA... advancing. **Miyako** said.

 **Yukie** was ready to fight against class 2-S students.

Claas 1-F Yukie MAYUZUMI...on the scene. **Yukie** said.

and I'm the class F aide, Matsukaze! **Matsukaze** said.

 **Lupin** was behind the bush.

hope things are really starting to get intense. **Lupin** whispered.

(looks like I'm a step into a fight... if I step in... the blue team will figure out that I'm a new recruits for them... then I'll get the shit out of me!) **Lupin** said his mind

however when do the Blue teams from class 2-S notice **Lupin** in the Buster's.

I thought I saw someone there in the bushes. **student 1** said.

we'll go check it out whoever it is. **student 2** said to **student 1**.

Oh No!?! **Lupin** said nervously.

the student came closer to the bushes, however **Lupin** grab the students into the bush.

he put a tranquilizer on the student, to make sure he falls asleep.

 **Lupin** put the disguise on to where I was just like the students from class 2-S.

hey are you okay in there. **students 1** said to **student 2**.

yes I'm fine. just a squirrel attacked me. **student 2** replied to **students 1**.

you know we should tell them to play somewhere else where there is no wild animals. **students 1** said to **student 2**.

yeah that's a pretty good idea. **student 2** said to **students 1**.

anyway the commander must make sure that you must be a squirted to Kokoro. **students 1** said to **student 2**.

oh that's fine by me. **student 2** replied to **students 1**.

 **Lupin** disguised as the students went off to the area, where **Kokoro** and the other students.

I see one of my students have finally. **Kokoro** said to **student**.

we got bad news enemies are moving towards this area. **students** replied to **Kokoro**.

out from the bushes came **Yukie**.

*gasped* (oh no, this could be a problem!) **Lupin** said in his mind worried in disguised.

all students charged directly at her! **student 1** said to all the students.

good choice. **Kokoro** said.

yes I'm always coming up with good! **student** **1** said in Lupin voice.

everyone stopped and stared at the only student that said that voice.

what's wrong with your voice? **Kokoro** asked **student 1**.

oh nothing just fine, just got something on my throat. **student** replied to **Kokoro**.

I don't know his voice sounds kind of familiar. **female student** said.

yeah kind of sound just like an adult. **male student** said to **female student**.

well it's only like that my voice just cracked. **student 1** replied nervously.

 **Lupin** ran towards **Kokoro** , took out is Walther p-38 and pointed it at **Kokoro**.

he is trader! male student said.

he a spy! female student said.

No! **Kokoro** yelled.

whoever he is, he is special. Kokoro said.

 **Kokoro** took out a fan and cut **Lupin** disguise in half.

OMG! female student said in shock.

dear God! male student said.

is that...L..Lu.. Lupin...the...Thrid!?! **Yukie** said in shock.

well I guess that completely screwed now! **Lupin** said to himself.

Lupin the third the greatest Master thief that ever showing up. **Kokoro** said.

well this could be my biggest problem yet. Lupin said to himself.

To Be Continued...

A/N: thanks to Kokoro, Lupin has now been exposed to the whole class war. what would he doing now? see you'll in the next chapter!


	2. Ch 2: exposed of a thief

A/N: now that Lupin has been exposed to the whole public what would his plan b?

on top of a mountain see a man with binoculars was watching what was going on.

everyone else was looking at **Lupin** as a big Target.

now I feel like I screwed up! **Lupin** said to himself.

big time? yes. **Kokoro** said to **Lupin**.

OMG! **female student** said

it's really him! **male student** said.

the master thief known as Lupin the third!! **female student** said with excitement.

however someone was watching this from a Faraway distance.

: looks like he's here.

: my old acquaintance.

(damn, what should I do now? I forgot to mention that Jigen retired. that's only leads Goemon or my ex-partner Albert. I don't have any choice..) **Lupin** said in his mind.

prophecy come he as back us up. **male student** said.

wait.. WHAT!?! **Lupin** said in shocked.

it's quite obvious that his jacket is blue. **female student** said to **male student**.

um... I guess I'll be leaving now.. **Lupin** whisper to himself and quietly left.

that means she must join our team. **male student** said to **female student**.

at the master theif decide to join our team. **Kokoro** said to **Lupin**.

however **Lupin** left already.

Why, that sneaky bastard!?? **male student** said with rage.

I can't believe him sneak the way from us. **female student** said.

however **Kokomo** take the crap out of **Kokoro** group of students.

 **Lupin** ran into the forest to maintain his cover.

how God! thank goodness I last forever. **Lupin** said to himself.

however he had the feeling that someone was watching him.

why do I got this feeling that someone was watching me from a Faraway distance. **Lupin** said to himself.

maybe it's just nothing. **Lupin** said and continue running.

 **Albert** was watching **Lupin** upon one of those trees.

my old acquaintance, it has been a long time. **Albert** said.

 **Albert** jumped out of the tree and ran to where **Lupin** is running towards.

at the other area where **Yamato** , **Shouichi** and along with the other students from their own class.

what's taking so long for the others. **Yamato** said.

I have no idea anyway. **Shouichi** replied to **Yamato**.

meanwhile **Lupin** was trying to find a safe place to stay undercover.

however **Albert** came out of nowhere and blocked **Lupin's** way.

Albert, I'm so glad that you see you! **Lupin** said to **Albert**.

well that was not the reaction I was looking for. **Albert** said.

what exactly do you mean by that? **Lupin** asked **Albert**.

I came back to settle score with you! **Albert** replied to **Lupin**.

listen I don't got time for that. **Lupin** replied to **Albert**.

 **Albert** took out his gun, it's a m-46 and pointed it at **Lupin**. almost begin to shoot **Lupin**.

when **Kokomo** came out from one of the bushes to defends **Lupin**.

what in the.. **Albert** said in shocked.

I hope not let you harm him! **Kokomo** said to **Albert**.

this is very unexpected. **Lupin** said.

don't worry I got you back! Kokomo said to Lupin.

damn it! you may have won this round but I'll be back! **Albert** replied to **Lupin**.

 **Albert's** run far away and disappeared into the woods.

 **Kokomo** put away her sword and turned around at **Lupin**.

are you okay? **Kokomo** asked **Lupin**.

I've been better... **Lupin** said nervously.

 **Kokomo** begin to blush ass Lupin.

are you okay? **Lupin** asked **Kokomo**.

oh.. you know the weather seems very... hot.. **Kokomo** said to **Lupin** nervously.

somewhere of cliffs in the mountain side, **Pycal** was watching.

so it seems that Lupin is here. **Pycal** said.

it's time to get things started. **Pycal** said.

 **Pycal** jumped off the mountain and into the woods.

(it's been many years since the first time we met and after my death! you still did not realize that I'm still alive... now is my chance to get my revenge!) Pycal said in his mind.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I forgot to mention why Jigen retired it's because of the new special of Lupin the 3rd panther goodbye partner. see the trailer on YouTube. and see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
